


Phantoms of The Past

by Player1isgreat



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Twilight Town (Kingdom Hearts), Union X headcanons/spoilers...who know?, headcanons ahoy!, implied KH characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Player1isgreat/pseuds/Player1isgreat





	Phantoms of The Past

Many would assume that the world is full of mysteries, laying just under the surface, patiently waiting to be uncovered and acknowledged. 

From normality to incomprehensible, there was not a limit to the magic of discovery.  
From one world to the next, in their knowledge and their lifestyle, there are secrets that have the chance to intertwine, one of many pieces of the puzzle; waiting to be complete.

 

In the books or the legends, the technology, or even buildings and houses, no matter where someone goes, there is always something waiting...

As time passes endlessly, the world of the sunset would be found to hold more secrets than what is perceived.

 

Strange sights.

Invisible voices.

The lonely atmosphere.

The bustling trains.

The empty halls.

The empty home...Past the hanging sun, an air of both mystery and serenity has blanketed all.

 

Both children and adults alike go about their days, working the shops or tend to school, enjoying the soothing air and sun.  
There will be hijinks and rumors, of the shadow in the fountain, of a phantom train, of changing stairs, of the mansion that sleeps in the woods.

The men and women alike pay no heed to the foundation, letting nature overtake it by the years and leave the wired gate shut, keyhole and all.

 

Perhaps, as the rumors went, someone used to live inside long ago, cut off from the rest of the world.

 

Perhaps something sinister dwells inside the walls, the relics remaining scattered and unkempt above, the glass capsules and monitors gathering dust in the basement below.

 

Perhaps the room covered all in white had a story, a blank slate to the crimes before as the window remains ajar, fluttering the satin curtains in the wind.

 

Perhaps the ghost that refuses rest still remains, anxiously waiting by as the grass continuously grows, hoping and wondering of a time when it would be sheltered inside.

If not for the phantom outside, then perhaps the ghosts of the ones who lived before still remain in the walls, their remnants being heard if the silence is deafening.

 

_'...Who are you?'_

_'What's your name?'_

_'Which Union are you from?'_

_'Are you from the future?'_

_'Do you have any friends? A family?'_

_'What's your Spirit's name?'_

_'What do you remember about your home?'_

_'Do you need any help?'_

 

Nevertheless, secrets may be overwhelming, catching most by surprise, leaving the past in the past, never to be unearthed.

 

_'Not a lot of people come here, but that's okay, some new faces are nice...'_

 

Destiny is never left to chance, but as time goes on, it all depends on how fate is viewed.

 

_'There's not a lot here, but I'm glad...The more friends the better.'_

 

As history unravels, will the past help or hinder the future?

 

_'It's very nice to meet you...you can call me -̸̧̻̻͖̮̗̙͌̐͌-̸̧̳̠͙͓̘̣͎̩̻͚̯̮̊̔̀̈́̄͆̃͌̚͘̚͘͠-̷̫̘̝̝̝͎̃̆̐̍̕̕͝-̵̡̧̨̛̝̠̙̟͙̱͔̫͉̠̳̄́̾̌̂̎̓͂͐̂̑͆̑́̀͝-̷̡̡̢̧̹͔͔̺͖̝̏̽̈́͌̎̽͘̚ͅ._

 


End file.
